Taylor Swift Seddie SongFics
by jesswrites
Summary: A bunch of Seddie Songfics to Taylor Swift songs. Various POVs. Rated K for saftey. I don't own iCarly or any Taylor Swift songs used. All rights go to their respective owners.
1. iHope You Come In With The Rain

Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I'm gonna give you something you don't expect.

A Freddie POV Taylor Swift Songfic.

Weird, I know…

Well, without further ado, here we go, ya'll!

**iHope You Come In With The Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. All rights go to their respective owners. I also don't own "Come in with the Rain". That's Taylor's and Big Machine Record's song. Lovely… btw. Really great.**

**Time frame: Senior year of high school. They're eighteen.**

**Pairing: One sided Seddie, Creddie**

**Word Count: 1,324 words on Microsoft Word Counter**

**Spoilers: … nothing. At least I don't think so.**

**Rated: K+**

**Episodes Mentioned: None…**

**Summary: A fluffy little Freddie POV songfic to Taylor Swift's lovely song "Come in With the Rain". Seddie. Future Fic.**

_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don`t wanna` go there anymore,  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don`t wanna` go there anymore._

We were in the Groovy Smoothie (A/N: I 3 writing scenes about the GS. I adore it. We have a sorta Groovy Smoothie like place in my town, except it's a perfect little coffee shop that's more popular than Starbucks in my town. I _love _their strawberry smoothies). Carly was on a date with her new boyfriend, David. He seemed like a pretty decent guy, I mean. Carly's never had the best taste in guys (AKA Jake and Griffin).

We were sitting there, sipping our delicious Blueberry Banana Blitz and Strawberry Splat respectively and happily. Until I said it.

"I love you."

Never tell Sam Puckett you love her. Even when you have been dating her for a year and a half and you're eighteen years old.

"Thank you."

"I said, 'I love you', Sam. I love you." I couldn't be less sure where this was going.

"Don't you have anything to say to that?" I asked her.

"Thank you for the chili cheese fries?" she said with a questioning tone in her voice.

"No! Aren't you going to say something else?" I asked. I was getting extremely frustrated by now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Freddie. But I do know that I wanna go get another smoo-" I cut her off.

"Whatever Sam. Whatever." I got up out of my seat and stormed away.

"Wait, Freddie!" she yelled. "Wait!"

"No. No, Sam, I won't. I don't wanna go there anymore."

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find._

Now I was in my bedroom, doing homework.

I mean, Sam and I had been dating for 18 months, yet we'd never gotten in a big fight. I guess we got all of our aggression out when we argued, which was constantly.

I looked out of the window in my bedroom and saw a rainstorm. I was windy and violent. And like the sky was sad, too.

Sam called me twelve times and texted me twenty two times. Once I answered.

"Talk to the wind, or the sky, or somebody with the reasons. Just tell me when you find something out." I hung up and felt awful.

_I'll leave my window open,  
'˜Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

I lay awake that night and couldn't fall asleep. I knew Sam was probably right across the hall, at Carly's, sleeping over. Carly had sent my fourteen texts.

**freddie, wats rong?**

**ys sam so sad?**

**she says u wer da 1 who said janked things up.**

**y wont u anser me?**

**wat did sam do?**

**wat did u do?**

**she says that u said I luv u.**

**did u?**

**did u break ^^?**

**she says u did.**

**she wont tell me anything else.**

**wat the kumquats happened?**

**omg, just be a man!**

**ugghghghgh… u guys are stupid.**

_I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna have to go that far.  
And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start._

I replied to the last of Sam's texts.

**Sam, i could tell you wats wrong, but then u wouldn't really learn anything. uve gotta figure it out yourself. srry.**

The next day was a Saturday. Carly said Sam went home because she had to help her sick mom. I called Carls and asked if I could meet her at Groovy Smoothies to talk at noon.

"Yeah. I'd like that, Freddie. I would. And I need to talk to you about our good friend Sam Puckett," she replied and said that I'd see her there at noon, since her and Spencer were going to an art exhibit at eleven.

After showering and dressing, I drove to the well-known shop and ordered a large Mango Mania. After about five minutes, a very wind-blown, wet Carlotta Shay walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Spence accidentally parked in a 'fifteen minute parking only' zone and we got towed. We had to go and get it," she smiled.

"No prob."

"So what's going on between the usually-happy couple?" she asked.

"Yesterday, I told Sam I loved her."

"And…" she inquired.

"And she said thank you. Then she commented on the taste of her chili cheese fries."

"Oh. That bombs," she said, trying to console me.

"I know, right? Who says 'thank you' when you tell somebody you love them?"

"Sam."

"Duh," I replied.

"I mean, every time someone is getting ready to break up with her, they say 'I love you, but…'." Carly said.

"'But' what?" I asked.

"'But' I don't really like you anymore. 'But' we just don't have chemistry. 'But' you don't love me. 'But' I don't think this is gonna work out. Every single guy: Jonah, Pete, Shane, Rodney. You know, every guy," she explained.

"So she thought I was gonna break up with her?" I asked.

"Exactly, Freddie. You have Sam to a tee in other areas. Like… what does she mean when she says she hates you?"

"She likes me."

"When she punches you in the arm and then says 'didn't mean to hurt ya, weenie'?"

"That she's just kidding and she's sorry."

"When she says she doesn't wanna go home?"

"That her mom's drunks again."

"Freddie, you know Sam by heart. But when she says thank you, that's her way of saying 'I love you too'. That's one Sam-ism that you don't know yet."

"Thank you Carly," I thanked her. That was incredibly helpful.

I went home after heading to the library to get a book for my research paper.

In the car, I listened to the radio and the weirdest song came on.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear._

I'll leave my window open,  
'˜Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I remembered saying that to Sam last night. Strange coincidences are abound tonight!

I called her again when I got home.

_I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say._

_I'll leave my window open  
'Cause I'm too tired tonight for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain._

She answered quietly, almost a whisper.

"'Ello?" I heard. Weird, it sounded like an echo. Like she was someplace I could actually hear her.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Of course, dipwad!" she snarked.

I walked over to my closet to hang up my jacket. "I just wanted to talk to you."

When I opened the door, boy, was I surprised!

Sam was standing inside my closet!

"What the he--!" I said. "Why are you in my house? In my closet?"

"Well… I figured I could beat some sense outta you if you wouldn't answer my calls!" she yelled.

"Well, I apologize," I sincerely apologized.

_I could go back  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore'_

"And I shouldn't have ignored you at the Groovy Smoothie," she said. "Ya know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause… I love you too." And with that, she grabbed the collar of my polo and pulled me into the closet, kissing me.

And even though this may not be a conventional, 'I love you' relationship, I think I like this better.

Way better. Ya know why?

'Cause she finally came in with the rain.

Author's Note:

I shoulda asked this a while ago, but did you guys like iSaved Your Life?

I thought, from a professional, uninvolved point, that it was a good episode.

For Seddie: Funny how _Sam _made _Freddie _break up with _Carly, _the girl of his freaking _dreams!!!!!!!!_

For Creddie: The whole dang episode! Making out! EEEP!

For Spam: Hello! I mean, Assasin + 'Sucker' = Spamy goodness

For Cam: IDK… maybe Sam coulda been jealous that Freddie got to date Carly instead of her.

Oh… and about my last fanfic…

I realize I sound emo sometimes when I portray Sam. Here's why.

I am _not _a depressed person. Really. I'm a genuinely happy girl. I don't have any mental problems (I hope. I mean, I'm nuts, but not enough to be put in a crazy house). So don't get me wrong when I say this: I'm truly surprised that Sam can stay friends with Carly. Carly is freaking perfect. Sam is well… Sam. I think that if everybody was talking about how pretty, smart, nice, and good Carly is all the time, I would be jealous. Sam must really care for and love Carly enough to be able to put up with that.

I'm not saying Carly's perfect. I'm saying she seems like it. 'Cause nobody's perfect. Whole premise behind a Hannah Montana song. Look it up.

Jeez, random "Hannah Montana" song time, anyone?

Oh, and do you think I should do a Taylor Swift Seddie Songfic thingy? I think I will!


	2. iJump Then Fall

Author's Note: Here we are with another installment of 'Taylor Swift Seddie Songfics". I hope you really enjoy this.

Oh, and BTW, I don't own Taylor Swift's beauteous song "Jump Then Fall". But do check it out, it's lovely.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard._

It's Saturday and I'm already awake even though it's early. And I'm still in bed, talking to Freddie.

"This is so freakin' cliché," I complained.

"I know. How 'bout we mix it up?" Freddie asked, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"How so?" I replied.

He laughed and it's the best sound I've ever heard. "I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes. Be ready," he said and hung up.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watched you talk, you didn't notice._

_I hear the words and all I can think is 'we should be together'._

His little Prius pulls up in my driveway and I smile so dang big, even though it's a gay looking car. 'Cause it's Freddie's car.

He gets out just to open the door for me and I smile in spite of myself 'cause he's such a freaking gentleman.

We were on the way to wherever now, ambling and roaming the lovely streets of downtown Seattle. He's explaining to me how structurally sound the Space Needle is and I just look at him for a minute and get lost.

He turns and smiles.

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you._

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

'_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall._

He takes me to the park. I love the park. It's so beautiful and wonderful and free.

We're walking by the lake and he throws a piece of bread into the lake and smiles.

I smile too, just 'cause he's so happy.

And he talks about how he's gotten his Harvard scholarship approved already, even though we're only sophomores. I grin 'cause when he shines, I'll shine too.

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face._

_You've got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face._

_Oh, never been so wrapped up_

_Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

_Had time to think it all over_

_And all I can say is 'come closer'_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me._

'_Cause every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you._

_Oh, I'm feeling you, baby._

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall._

_Jump then fall into me._

We're picnicking on the shore now and I'm smiling in spite of how cliché it all is. And I get a bit of peanut butter on the corner of my mouth and he wipes it off.

I coulda sworn he was gonna kiss me, but he just stared at my lips, then looked embarrassedly away.

I wanted to scream, 'just jump then fall!' but I didn't say anything.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you._

_When people say things that bring you to your knee._

_I'll catch you._

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night and laugh until you smile_.

After we were done eating I raced him to the playground.

We were playing on the swings and he pushed me.

When I almost fell out, he caught me.

I said 'what if I fall?'

He said, "I'll catch you, Sam. I always will."

_Whoa oh, I need you baby._

_Don't be afraid, please jump then fall._

_Jump then fall into me._

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you._

_Say that you wanna be with me too._

'_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall._

_Jump then fall, baby._

_Jump then fall into me, into me, into me._

_Every time you smile, I smile._

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you._

_Every time you're here, baby I'll show you._

_I'll show you, you can_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

It was sunset now, and we had played around for hours. Now we were sitting on the picnic blanket, watching the sun go down. I laid down and he did too.

"You know, Sam, I really like you."  
God, I love those words. Especially coming out of his mouth.

"Maybe nub, if you're lucky, I like you too."

He grins widely.

And there goes my cliché day, ending with a kiss.

_Jump then fall_

_Into me, into me._

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this lovely little fluffy fic and review. Your reviews make me smile.

-jesswrites another fluffy fic


	3. iKnow You Belong With Me

Author's Note: Okay. I know I haven't written anything in practically forever, but I'm sorry. I've been uber busy and uninspired. However, summer is here, so I'll try to write more. Plus, I haven't written for the Taylor Swift Seddie Songfics in forever, so I guess, here ya go!

I've been dying to write a "You Belong With Me" songfic, but I could really never decide if iCarly was the appropriate TV show for that idea. But I was just searching through the files of my computer, and I found this, started reading it, and was like 'OMG! This is good! I should finish it!'. I really like this fic, though it's very long, but I think it's one of my better recent ones. So…

**iKnow You Belong With Me**

**A Seddie Songfic by jesswrites**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or "You Belong With Me". Rights go to Nickelodeon and Big Machine Records, yo.**

**Rating: Umm… T,**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend.  
She's upset._

_She's going off about something_

_That you said._

I listened to Freddie's phone conversation. "No, of course not, Carls. You know that you're the only one for me. I didn't mean it, I was just kidding around. Yes, I understand that I should make some sort of signal if I'm going to be sarcastic."

_She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do._

"Yes, Carly. _That _was sarcasm. Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that you can't see the sign I'm holding up. No! I'm not _actually_ holding up a sign. Where am I? Oh… I'm at Sam's house. NO! It's not what you think! We're partners in social studies class, and we're working on our diorama. Yes, I love you bunches too. Goodnight, Carly. Bye."

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story  
like I do._

I unmuted my PearPod dock. We were listening to some unknown rock group that Carly despises. She said, quote, "Ugghhh. This _sucks._ Why is there such a long space with no lyrics right here?" I then had to explain to Carly the science of guitar solos.

"So, Freddie. I just finished the west wing of the White House. Right now I'm working on spray painting the 'grass' for the grounds around it." I stated.

"'Kay. Um… I guess I'll do the oval office?" Freddie said, smiling.

"Alright. Is it as pretty in real life as it is in pictures? The White House?"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie questioned.

"You told me when we first met that you were from Washington D.C., and that you moved here when you turned nine."

"I cannot believe that you would remember that. I don't even think _Carly_ knows that about me." Freddie was impressed.

I blushed. "I've got a good memory!"

"So that's why you always fail simple memorization tests at school?" Freddie smarted off.

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up, Benson!" I laughed.

He grinned. "No way, Princess Puckett!"

_But she wears short skirts.  
I wear t-shirts.  
She's cheer captain  
and I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time._

It was Monday morning at school. I was standing by my locker, trying to cram my lunch bag (which contained fourteen Fat Cakes, a bag of chips, a package of Gummi Worms and a Peppy Cola) inside. Freddie walked up and started talking to me. "So, Sam. I see you're doing your best to eat all of the food groups. AKA: Soda, Fat Cakes, Chips, and fake, gummy insects."

"You know me well, Fredwardo. I try my best to eat healthy every day." I kidded.

Carly walked in, towards our lockers. Her short jean skirt made everyone look casual in comparison, especially me, wearing a t-shirt that said "Flying Salami" on it.

"Look you guys! I just looked at the school bulletin board, and the list of kids who made the cheerleading team!"

She was holding a bright pink sheet of paper with "Ridgeway Cheer" written on it in lime green letters. Carly's name was written right next to the space that said "captain".

"You're cheer captain, Carly! Oh my God, congratulations!" Freddie hugged her, and I just stood there.

"Sam, you'll come to my games, right?" Carly asked, grinning.

"Wouldn't miss it." Carly then squealed and galumphed off toward first period Science.

_If you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you.  
Been here all along  
so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me.  
You belong with me._

"So, I never knew you were so into cheerleading, Freddie." I found myself asking him.

His head was buried in his hands and he was leaning against his locker. "God, I'm dating a Playboy Bunny."

I smiled and slammed mine. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans.  
I can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench,  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

Carly was going on a celebratory shopping spree with Wendy, so Freddie and I walked to his house to work on our diorama.

We passed the park on the way there. "Come on, Sam. I've got an idea."

Freddie grabbed my hand (which immediately made me blush seven shades of red) and dragged me to a bench. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

I sat there for about five minutes, and then he was back. Holding two deluxe sundaes with all the toppings. "You know me well, Benson."

We talked and laughed about how we could not believe Freddie was dating a cheerleader. Then about our science project. Then about just about everything else.

All the time, I'm thinking 'this is how it ought to be'.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down._

"Freddo, and I know I'm not one to seem concerned, but you're bugging me. What's up?" I asked.

"What are you even talking about, Sam?" Freddie said, shoving an improperly gigantic spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"You very well know what I'm talking about, dipwad. Why do you seem so down? I thought you'd be on cloud nine, having a cheerleader girlfriend, err, having _Carly_ as your cheerleader girlfriend. Isn't that sorta your dream?"

"Well, actually, my dream is to start my own small business firm based off of Micro-" I interrupted Freddie.

"I don't really care about your Freddie Benson Master Plan. I care about what's making ya go all unenthusiastic on me!" I raised my voice.

Freddie grinned. So did I. "Really, Fredwardo. I need to know what's going on inside your head."

_You say you're fine.  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what are you doin_

_With a girl like that?_

"I'm fine Sam. Really."

"No, you're not. If you were fine, you'd be happy about having Carly. So, basically, I want to know why you're not at Carlotta Shay's apartment, 'celebrating' her making cheer captain." I asked.

"Sam, I'm FINE. Can you just drop it?" Freddie got irritated.

"Fine. I'll drop it. But only because I don't want you getting all in a tizzy."

_She wears high heels.  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers,  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time._

"So, Fredwardo, I was thinking about the east wing of the White House, and I thought we could-" I was interrupted by Freddie's ringtone.

"Hold on just a second, Sam. Carly sent me a picture message."

Freddie opened the message. It was a picture of a brand new pair of high heels Carly must have bought to celebrate her achievement.

The message read: dont u 3 em?

I looked down at my own feet. I was wearing my favorite pair of Converse Chuck Taylor's.

Freddie texted back: luv em like i luv u.

Then another message from Carly: gtg, babe, cheer practice! bye!

"Come on, Sam. We'd better go get started on the east wing. What were you saying about it?"

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me?_

We walked the rest of the way to the Benson's apartment.

"You know what we should do?" Freddie asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We should-"he started, but I interrupted.

"-make a backdrop of the Washington Mall for the White House!"

"Exactly! How'd you know?" Freddie said, searching for construction paper to do said backdrop.

"I know _you._" I replied.

Freddie blushed.

We finished the project and I went home. Of course, until Carly called me and asked me to help her pick out clothes for her date with Freddie.

_Standing by and  
Waiting at your back door._

_All this time,  
How could you not know  
baby?  
You belong with me!  
you belong with me!_

As I walked back to Carly's, up the stairs, and down the hall, I stopped at the Benson's door. I had to tell Freddie my feelings. I raised my fist up.

"Sam, what are you doing? I thought you were finished with the diorama?" Carly asked, opening up the door of her apartment. Dang peepholes.

"Oh, um… whoops, wrong door!" I said, then scurried into Carly's apartment.

_Hh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
And I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong.  
Think I know it's with me._

It was 2:14 in the morning. I was asleep. I had gotten home from helping Carly with her clothes about seven hours ago, eaten a couple Fat Cakes, surfed SplashFace and gone to bed. But I heard a knock at my door, and my mom was on vacation in Peru, so I figured there are only three people it could be: Carly, Freddie, or the police.

I opened the door. Freddie.

"Fredward Benson, what are you doing here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in bed, or something?" I asked, mimicking his mom.

"N-n-nothing. J-j-just came over to say h-hi." Freddie stuttered. His eyes watered.

"Freddie, come in. It's like 40 degrees out there, you're gonna freeze."

Freddie walked in and sat down on my couch.

"Now, dude, what's up?" I asked.

"Carly broke up with me!" he immediately started bawling. I was totally caught by surprise.

With nothing else to do, I scooted over real close to him, and put my arm around his shoulders.

What was I supposed to do? I didn't know. So I grabbed the nearest object, my PearPod and dock. I flipped on Freddie's favorite song; the one Carly hates the most.

"Bad Romance. Lady Gaga."

Freddie stopped crying. His eyes were much brighter. "How'd you know, Sam?"

"I know you."

We danced around and were silly, giggling and laughing until about 6:00AM.

Freddie explained to me what happened. "Carly told me I was getting too close to you. And I told her that's not true, that we're nothing more than friends, but she wouldn't believe me."

Ouch.

"So she broke up with me. And I really thought she was the one, Sam. I was always in love with Carly. But no, she just had to go and break up with me. Carly Shay was part of the

Freddie Benson Master Plan. Part of my dream."

"Well, I'm sorry." I said.

"Not your fault. You didn't do anything bad, and it's not like I like you like that or anything."

Once again, ouch.

"Thanks, Sam. Thanks for everything. You're a great friend."

Freddie hugged me and walked out the door.

I got ready for school, after having only four hours sleep. Oh, joy.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

I got on the bus at 7:30, exhausted but looking acceptable. I met Carly and Freddie at the entrance to Ridgeway. Together.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Carly told me she was sorry, and still wanted to be my girlfriend," Freddie said.

"I mean, really! You and Freddie? What on Earth was I thinking? It's not like you and him would ever get together! That's hilarious!" Carly said, laughing, and kissed Freddie.

"Yeah. Hilarious," I said, and we walked in together, and put our stuff in our lockers.

As Freddie and Carly were heading to science, and I was heading to English, Freddie told Carly to go ahead, and he'd meet her at the stairs.

"Sam, thanks a lot, you didn't have to help me out like you did last night. You really are a great friend. Thanks." The warning bell rang.

Carly screamed from down the hall, "Come on Freddie, we can't be late!"

Freddie showed Carly the 'hold on a sec' sign. "Well, I've gotta go. But really, you're a great friend. And thanks for being there." He ran down the hall and caught up with Carly, who grabbed his hand and ran to class.

"You're welcome, Freddie. But really, you belong with me." I whispered after them.

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me._

Author's Note: Done. There ya go, another Seddie songfic from Taylor Swift. I hope you like how I changed the ending so it wasn't like the music video. I didn't want to copy, so here ya go!

Happy summer!

Reviews are love,

jesswrites a fanfic for the first time in months


End file.
